


Diner of reconnection

by wildxships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda out of character?, Teasing, the batcat we deserve, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxships/pseuds/wildxships
Summary: What should have happened in the diner.





	Diner of reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> When there’s not a lot of batcat fan fiction, what do you do? You make your own.

She was there. After everything, she still came back. He knew that he acted like a jerk. He shouldn’t have made it seem like he was going to kiss her, then only open the door signaling for her to leave. He knows that it was a jackass move.

Yet here she was, saving his ass like nothing happened.

”Still don’t need my help, Bruce?”

”Selina.” Her name uttered out of his lips in relief.

He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. And as they smiled he felt this sense of calming wash through him, because somewhere inside him he knew that they would always come back to eachother.

“Selina, huh?” Jerome said quickly ending their moment. “Well isn’t that a nice name.”

Then he heard a revolver click and all the softness he felt was immediately placed with anger. 

“Selina.” This time her name did not come out of his mouth in that soft sound that was usually regarded towards her, but in the other frustrated sound. The one that was reserved when he was warning her, telling her not to do something. 

“Oh, no no. She’s not that kind of girl.” Jerome said waving him off.

“Wrong answer freak.” Selina said smirking a devilish smile.

“Uh that’s funny, ‘cause,” immediately Jerome hid behind a booth and Selina fired the first shot.

Instinctively, Bruce went to stop her and they began to fight for the gun. Another shot this time aimed towards the roof. 

Then it felt like in an instant he was falling on top of her, so he put his arms to the side of her to break their fall. Leading to them both panting on top of one another.

“Oh. Alright, see you crazy kids later. Chow!”

They didn’t focus on Jerome leaving. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of her under him. They focused on them. Him on top of her, both panting, their breaths mingled together.

He stared at her, then at her lips, then back at her.

She did the same. It was almost impossible not to, considering they had never been this close to to the other.

And was it bad, that it felt too good to end?

“You should have let me-“ she never finished the sentence.

Bruce for once had stopped caring about the outside world, about anything other than them and did the only thing he both wanted and needed at that exact moment in time. He kisses her.

At first she protests and pushes him away. But not too far. He’s still close enough that if he moves even the smallest degree, his lips would be on her’s.

Shes trying to think, but it’s as if her brain had been short circuited and the only thing she could do was continue with what she already knew she wanted.

”Selina, I-“ he never finishes his sentence, because her lips are on his in a way that is so new to them both that fills them up with this newfound desire that cannot be contained.

The two kisses they had shared before did not compare to this. Both were quick and innocent, but this kiss was urgent and needy and they felt insatiable.

Then she pulled away. “We ugh, we need to go before the cops come.” They were both panting again, harder than before, and she couldn’t stop staring at his lips that she just wanted to continue kissing.

 “It’s not over yet.” He says, and she can’t help but wonder if he’s talking about Jerome or them. A small part of herself hopes its them but she knows that a large part of himself means Jerome.

”Can we just.” She searches for the right words in her brain and he looks at her expectingly, still resting on top of her. “Can we just, go home and figure Jerome out tomorrow.” She says and lowers her eyes, almost trying to hide away from him.

He smiles. She said home. “As long as you come with me.”

This alone makes her look at him and she relaxes, “Where else is home?”

They both smile and walk out the diner-first he calls Gordon, and rushes and tells him what had happened at the diner before Selina takes the phone and hangs it up for him saying that it’s rude to keep a lady waiting.

When in the car as he’s starting the engine, she pulls his face towards her and is about to kiss him when she turns to the side and whispers in his ear “payback”. She lightly taps his face and settles into her seat looking at him expectingly waiting for him to start the car.

He smiles in disbelief, because yes he deserved that but it’s still cruel, and starts the car.

As he’s driving, his right hand makes its way towards her hand gripping it causing them both to smile. Because they were going home.


End file.
